


Day 22: (free) Tangled AU

by Watachan



Series: Hijack March Madness 2015 [22]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tangled (2010) Fusion, Hijack March Madness, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3591888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watachan/pseuds/Watachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Petit flocon d'argent, répand ta magie, inverse le temps, rends-moi ce qu'il m'a pris..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 22: (free) Tangled AU

**Author's Note:**

> Oui, je suis faible! Encore!
> 
> Mais rien à faire, l'idée me trottait dans la tête, alors j'ai profité d'un "free day" pour faire ça. J'ai écris d'après le souvenir que j'avais de cette scène, parce que je n'ai pas vu Tangled depuis longtemps...  
> J'ai un peu modifié la chanson parce que j'imagine les cheveux de Jack briller d'une lueur argentée et non pas dorée comme avec Raiponce.
> 
> Quand à l'agresseur, je vous laisse imaginer qui vous voulez à cette place, parce que le cliché de "Pitch est le méchant, bla bla bla", ça va un moment, mais je trouve qu'il peut aussi être touchant, alors voilà.

Ils étaient passés par tellement de choses.

Jack avait passé toute sa vie dans cette tour, à espérer que sa vie devienne enfin palpitante comme les héros de ses contes qu'il avait tant lu qu'il les connaissait par cœur. Hiccup voulait juste pouvoir quitter le royaume et vivre tranquille dans un endroit où personne ne le reconnaîtrait jamais.

Grimper à cette tour avec la couronne du Prince Perdu avait semblé une bonne idée à Hiccup, jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse assommer avec un bâton et se réveille attacher à une chaise avec des cheveux argentés d'une longueur qui lui fit écarquiller les yeux, tout autant que le jeune homme frêle qui se dressa devant lui en réclamant qu'il l'emmène voir la fête des lanternes s'il voulait revoir la couronne.

Trois jours plus tard, après avoir évité plusieurs fois les gardes, manqué de se noyer, frôlé l'hystérie en découvrant que les cheveux de Jack brillait quand il chantait et guérissait toute blessure, et été tout bonnement émerveillé en voyant le jeune homme au milieu des lanternes sous le ciel nocturne, il était sur le dos de Krokmou, le dragon qui était sensé le livrer aux gardes volant maintenant loin du royaume, vers la tour où ils savaient tout deux que Jack avait des ennuis.

Lorsqu'il arriva au sommet, il n'eut que le temps de voir Jack baillonner et ligoter avant de sentir une douleur lui percer le côté droit, puis il s'écroula. Il entendit une voix d'homme au dessus de lui. Il accusait Jack d'être responsable de sa blessure et voulait l'emmener le plus loin possible. Hiccup ne pouvait plus bouger, rien que le fait de respirer lui faisait mal. Il entendit Jack se débattre et releva doucement la tête.

_Je te suivrais ! Si... tu me laisses le soigner.

_N-non, Jack, essaya-t-il d'argumenter.

_Pitié. Ma vie... contre la sienne.

L'homme tout en noir au dessus du jeune homme le fixa un moment, puis il acquiesça avant de tirer Jack par la chaine retenant ses poignets. Il le fit s'asseoir de force sur le sol et lui ordonna de ne pas bouger. Hiccup voyait bien l'inquiétude sur les traits du jeune homme, et lorsqu'il fut tirer par le dos de sa veste et jeté contre une poutre, il crut que la douleur allait le tuer. L'homme enroula alors l'autre bout de la chaine autour de lui puis le cadenassa.

_Juste au cas où l'idée de nous suivre vous viendrait.

Hiccup fixa l'homme droit dans les yeux, lui transmettant tout le mépris qu'il avait pour lui. Il ne le connaissait presque pas, mais il le haïssait, tellement. Il se redressa et fit signe à Jack d'approcher, ce qu'il s'empressa de faire. La première chose qu'il fit en arrivant à ses côtés fut de lui dire que tout irait bien. Jack vérifia la blessure, qui saignait encore abondamment et grimaça.

Hiccup fixa l'homme derrière Jack, qui se tenait à seulement quelques pas d'eux. Une fois que Jack l'aurait soigné, ils partiraient ensemble, et l'idée que Jack allait passer le reste de sa vie enfermé dans un endroit encore plus isolé que cette tour lui retourna l'estomac. Jack ne supporterait jamais cette vie, et lui ne supporterait pas l'idée de perdre ce garçon qui l'avait fait se sentir unique et chéri pour la première fois de sa vie.

_Jack...

_Chuuut. Tout va bien se passer...

_N-non... tu n'as pas à faire ça...

_Si, il le faut... je ne veux pas que tu meurs... Hiccup, je préfère que tu vives loin de moi plutôt que de te laisser mourir...

L'auburn fixa Jack, et il sut à ce moment qu'il l'aimait vraiment. S'il n'avait pas vu Kognedur et Kranedur sur la rive le soir précédent, il aurait embrassé Jack, tout aussi naturellement qu'il lui arrivait de juste profiter d'un beau paysage et de le dessiner sur son cahier. Si seulement l'homme avait visé sa poitrine, son épais cahier coincée sous sa veste aurait amorti le coup, mais non. Il n'avait décidément pas de chance.

_Jack...

Il tendit la main et caressa sa joue. Il le vit rougir malgré la pénombre de la tour. Son autre main agrippa quelque chose, et en une fraction de seconde, il sut ce qu'il devait faire. Il tira le garçon vers lui, rapprochant leurs visages. Il s'en voulut de lui faire croire à un baiser d'adieu, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Et une seconde plus tard, l'éclat de miroir dans sa main gauche coupa net la chevelure argentée, Jack la touchant en écarquillant les yeux.

_H-Hiccup, non...

_NOOON !!

L'auburn vit les cheveux sur la tête de Jack virer brun. Le reste de la chevelure suivit ce procédé, alors que l'homme en noir prenait les cheveux dans ses mains en panique.

_Non ! C'est impossible !

Ses mains pâles devinrent aussi fripés que des pruneaux, et Hiccup leva sa main pour tenir Jack contre lui, même s'il ne pouvait plus le protéger vu son état. Le visage de l'homme devint tout aussi ridés que ses mains, passant presque squelettique. L'auburn sentit Jack trembler contre lui, et quand l'homme recula en cachant son visage, ils le virent tomber en arrière contre la fenêtre grande ouverte. Jack se leva et s'y précipita, dans un espoir vain de sauver l'homme. Mais il ne restait déjà que des cendres et de la poussière lorsque le corps toucha le sol.

Les yeux écarquillés et le souffle encore coupé, Jack réalisa enfin ce qu'il s'était passé. Ses cheveux magiques, qui guérissaient la moindre blessure, étaient coupés. Ses cheveux qui perdaient leur pouvoir une fois coupés...

_Non...

Il se rua vers Hiccup et le redressa pour poser sa tête sur ses genoux.

_Hiccup, tiens bon ! Regarde-moi !

L'auburn avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Ils lui semblaient si lourds.

_Reste avec moi !

Il prit la main droite de l'auburn et la posa au milieu de ses cheveux.

_ _Petit flocon d'argent, répand ta magie... inverse le temps, rends... rends-moi ce qu'il m'a... pris..._

_Jack... Jack ! Jack !

Le désormais brun, qui se mordait les lèvres en constatant qu'il était impuissant, rouvrit ses yeux mouillés et regarda l'autre.

_Oui ?

_T-tu... tu étais... mon nouveau rêve...

Il sourit tristement et serra la main sur sa joue.

_Et toi, le mien...

Hiccup voulait lui dire combien il l'aimait, comme il voulait le protéger, sans le restreindre du monde, en voyageant avec lui pour qu'il rattrape tout ce temps enfermé dans cette tour. Mais avant qu'il ait pu, il lâcha un dernier souffle et si ce n'était pour Jack la tenant, sa main serait tombée au sol.

Jack le fixa et lorsqu'il ne sentit plus aucune résistance dans la main d'Hiccup, il comprit. Il était seul. Dans cette tour maudite, dans l'ombre, au milieu de ses cheveux inutiles et de débris de miroir. Mais il n'était pas près à partir. C'était encore trop frais pour lui. Il venait de perdre celui qui l'avait élevé, même si c'était uniquement pour lui mentir et l'utiliser à ses propres fins. Et le jeune homme dont il était tombé amoureux en trois jours était mort, dans ses bras.

Il passa ses doigts sur la veste en cuir noir de l'auburn, retraçant les contours de ce dessin rouge cousu sur son épaule. Hiccup avait promis qu'un jour, il lui dirait ce que c'était. Il ne le pourrait jamais. Avalant sa salive, il se pencha vers le visage de son amour déchu.

_ _Guéris les blessures... éloigne la pluie... ce destin impure... rends-moi ce qu'il m'a pris... ce qu'il m'a pris..._

Jack lâcha un sanglot et laissa ses larmes couler sur le visage de son amour perdu, tandis que son oiseau mouche se posait sur son épaule en frottant sa tête contre sa joue. Mais personne ne pouvait le consoler. Il était seul, il avait perdu l'amour de sa vie, et même s'il savait maintenant qui il était vraiment, il n'avait plus aucune raison de quitter cette tour.

Il ouvrit ses yeux embués de larmes, remarquant soudain une lumière sur sa gauche. Il essuya rapidement ses yeux avec la manche de sa chemise et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à nouveau. De l'endroit où Hiccup avait été blessé s'échappait une lueur argentée qui enveloppa la pièce d'arabesques de cette même couleur de lune, jusqu'à ce qu'un flocon se forme au dessus de la blessure mortelle. Puis les lumières et le flocon disparurent lentement.

Jack retrouva le souffle qu'il avait gardé dans sa gorge et fixa l'endroit où il devrait y avoir une ouverture dans la chair, mais il ne vit rien, à part du sang séchant déjà. Un bruit provint de l'auburn dans ses bras et il retourna son regard vers le visage d'Hiccup. Il vit alors ses yeux s'ouvrir lentement, et le souffle manqua à nouveau au brun.

_Hiccup ?

L'auburn le fixa un instant, prenant un souffle puis lui sourit.

_T'es beau en brun, tu sais ?

Jack le serra dans ses bras, lui tombant dessus, Hiccup le retenant de ses bras. Ensuite, ils se fixèrent et le brun se pencha, embrassant le jeune homme plus âgé en serrant sa veste dans ses poings. Il l'avait perdu durant quelques minutes, quelques instants interminables qui lui avaient brisé le cœur. Il ne voulait plus jamais revivre ça, pas avant une vie à le serrer dans ses bras et l'embrasser en lui disant...

_Hiccup, je t'aime...

_Moi aussi, je t'aime, Jack, susurra l'auburn en capturant à son tour ses lèvres.


End file.
